ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival 2017
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Max Muller © vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Last Man Standing Match for the MWF World Heavyweight Championship Franklin Clinton © vs. "The Monster" Matanza Cueto w/Dario Cueto EMW International Championship Open Challenge Mr. EMW Golden Destiny Milo Elasovic © w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. TBD Traditional Fight For Survival 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team Match SCW World Champion Junko Enoshima (Co-Captain), Samus Aran-Juhasz (Co-Captain), Sophia Fuentes, Brittany Tessler, & Nicole Portega vs. Ms. SCW Golden Destiny Sara Sheppard-Daniels (Co-Captain), Jessica Pink (Co-Captain), Bonnie Rockwaller, Heather, & Jessica Sheppard Traditional Fight For Survival 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team Match Interim MWF United States Champion Titan Jackson (Co-Captain), Daniel Dolphin (Co-Captain), Johnny Gat, & Highlight Dragons ("Giant Highlight Reel" Dornell Wilkins & "Inglewood Dragon" Leroy Johnson) vs. Mil Muertes (With Catrina) (Co-Captain), MWF NEW-GEN Champion & Mr. MWF Golden Destiny ND Guy (Co-Captain), Damian Wayne, & MWF World Tag Team Champions Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) Traditional Fight For Survival 5 on 5 Elimination Tag Team Match Winter Soldier (Co-Captain), EMW X-Division Champion Tarble (Co-Captain), Deadpool, Willie Mack, & Cage vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels (Co-Captain), "Hollywood King" Thomas Kole (Co-Captain), Deathstroke, Grant Wilson, & "The Irish Nightmare" Shawn O'Sullivan Preshow SCW World Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. Future Generation ("Future Legend" Melissa Anderson & Tessa Blanchard) 8 Man Tag Team Match Franklin Storm, Django Freeman & The Chase Brothers (Johnny Chase & Vincent Chase) vs. Johnny Mundo, Koing Webb & Bayside Blondes (AC Slater & Zack Morris) w/Kelly Kapowski EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's Four Corner Survival Match; Winning Team Gets EMW World Tag Team Championship Match on The Season Premiere of EMW ShowTime Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) vs. New York Brotherhood (Bear & Grimm) vs. Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) vs. The Linebackers Of Pain (Quentin Sands & Joey Battle) FightForSurvival2K17Preshow1.jpg FightForSurvival2K17Preshow2.jpg FightForSurvival2K17Preshow3.jpg FightForSurvival2K17TeamWinterSoldier&TarblevTeamDaniels&Kole.jpg FightForSurvival2K17TeamJackson&DolphinvTeamMilMuertes&NDGuy.jpg FightForSurvival2K17TeamJunko&SamusvTeamKPA.jpg FightForSurvival2K17EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K17MWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg FightForSurvival2K17EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Mundo tried for the Flying Chuck (Springboard Roundhouse Kick but then Django hits Mundo with The D Is Silent (Codebreaker) in mid-air. *P3. After the match, Melissa Anderson helped Tessa to her feet only for Anderson to lay her out with the Kudo Driver then leave the ring to a great ovation of boos. *2. Once the match begins, Bonnie volunteered to start the match then the rest of the KMA firing Bonnie up then when the bell sounds to start the match, Bonnie charges at Samus then Samus hits Bonnie with the Zero Lazer then pins her to eliminate Bonnie. Samus and Jessica both got Counted Out then both of them brawled to the back. At the end of the match, Sara eliminates Junko via a Schoolgirl Rollup while pulling up Junko's panties for leverage. After the pinfall, Junko locks Sara in a Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors and is choking her out then EMW Majority Owner Valarie Tarasenko runs in and told Junko to let go of Sara or she will strips Junko of the SCAW World Championship. Junko reluctantly lets go of the hold when she gets up and is handed the title then turns to leave but then Valarie stops her as Valarie to apologize her by kissing her ugly behind. Junko goes to get to her knees but then Samus comes from the crowd as the crowd cheers. Valarie was still yelling at Junko to apologize to her but Valarie turns around Samus lays out Tarasenko with a Zero Lazer (Spear) laying Tarasenko out then Samus and Junko celebrated to a huge pop. *3. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor was revealed as Milo's opponent as Esgrimidor made his return to EMW. *5. The match ends when both men are brawling on the entrance stage then Matanza goes to Franklin Clinton but Clinton avoids it but Matanza stops before he collided with the LED Tron but then Franklin Clinton took advantage and spears Matanza through the LED Tron to a thunderous pop. Both men are down then Franklin slowly got up barely to beat the count as Matanza is unable to answer the 10 Count. Afterwards, Clinton collapses on to the floor, holding the MWF World Heavyweight Championship as EMTs and Officials run in to check on both Clinton and Matanza. *6. After the match, both Muller and Nakamura slowly got to their knees. Both looked at each other then they did a fist pump to a huge pop. Nakamura then leaves as Max Muller celebrates the win with Anri as the show concludes. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Fight For Survival 10 Man Elimination Tag Match Fight For Survival 9 Woman Elimination Tag Match Fight For Survival 10 Man Elimination Tag Match Miscellaneous *EMW Half Owner Valarie Tarasenko announces that she's the Majority Owner of EMW due to a loophole that made by her attorneys. Later, she the KMA (Ms. SCW Golden Destiny Sara Sheppard-Daniels, Jessica Pink, Bonnie Rockwaller, Heather & Jessica Sheppard) forced Sophia Fuentes to join the KMA and take her out in the Traditional Fight For Survival Match between Team Junko/Samus and the KMA. Then the KMA did their signature dirty tactics on Sophia. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2017